


Preparation

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Deaton for answers on how to stop the darach and how to help Scott become the true alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> I had some spare time today so I wrote this. We've all been wondering if Deaton will continue to be an emissary for Hale pack, IOW, Derek, or will he become an emissary to Scott. One of my favourite Sterek tropes is where Stiles becomes pack advisor to Derek and helps Derek negotiate with other packs. But we don't know who Deaton will join, so I thought what if Stiles becomes an emissary to Scott? Stiles already does a lot for Scott -- helping and advising, teaching Scott control in season 1. It'd really be awesome and I really like the idea of the best friend becoming the emissary. Plus, Stiles is the only non-druid character we've seen who used mountain ash.

Stiles quickly parked in front of the clinic, jumped out of his jeep and ran inside. "Dr. Deaton!" Stiles pushed the gate open and nearly collided with the vet. "Oh, hey. The darach is human but with powers, right?" Stiles waited till Deaton nodded and barrelled on. "Is there anything we can use to fight a darach?"

"Not really, no. I told you druids are peaceful. Very few druids turn dark. We can use our powers to strengthen or weaken a pack or ourselves, to control and manipulate energy to aid us. We don't usually fight each other."

"So more like _Lord of the Rings_ and less like _Harry Potter_?" Stiles asked.

Deaton smiled faintly. "That's an interesting way to put it."

"So what do you usually do when a druid turns dark?"

"Most of the time, we don't do anything. Do you recall what happened with Matt?" Deaton asked. When Stiles nodded, Deaton continued, "The universe balances everything. One cannot spill innocent blood like this and not expect any consequences or ill-effects."

"So we just wait?" Stiles asked beginning to feel anxious. But Deaton was silent and walked back inside.

Stiles followed him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Okay, I have another question. Do we wait for Scott to become true alpha or can we help him become true alpha faster?"

Deaton gave Stiles a curious smile. "What do you think?"

Stiles thought they could speed things up. He hoped it worked the same way Scott learnt to control his shift. That Scott had control over becoming an alpha. Because the power was already inside him, so he just had to push it out or accept it or whatever? Stiles really hoped so because time was running out.

"You were emissary to Talia Hale and then Laura. What about Derek?" Stiles asked.

Deaton said, "That depends on Derek."

"So does that mean you can help Scott?"

"I don't need to. He has you," Deaton smiled at him and escorted Stiles out of his clinic. Stiles didn't resist, too caught up in his own thoughts. He would help Scott in every way he could. He just hoped it would be in time to stop the darach and the alpha pack.


End file.
